


Fascinação

by subarashiiashita



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, OTP Feels, So Married, Their Love Is So
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Patrick Jane estava fascinado por seu novo objeto de observação.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fascinação

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic aqui no Ao3, e a primeira depois de muitos anos sem escrever :D
> 
> Fascinação é especial pra mim porque é a primeira fanfic que faço sobre um ship hetero, veja só... Mas cara, como The Mentalist me pegou de jeito durante a quarentena... Que finalzão, bicho. Eu PRECISO de uma continuação, mas enquanto o senhor Bruno Heller não se coça, a gente vai escrevendo, né?
> 
> Muito muito obrigada ao moço Fushigikage, que me recomendou criar a conta aqui e que surta comigo todo dia pela família Jisbon!!! Sem, ele essa fic não seria possível!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Eram três da madrugada.

Patrick deveria estar naquela poltrona há pelo menos duas horas. O cansaço que sentia, acumulado já a alguns meses, parecia mais forte do que nunca; seus olhos estavam pesados e pareciam querer afundar em suas novas e cada vez maiores olheiras.

Mas ele não se importava. Continuava ali, olhando silencioso e atento para o que estava a sua frente.

Ele estava fascinado com seu objeto de observação. Cada pequeno detalhe, cada diminuta ação, cada movimento; tudo lhe parecia novo e encantador, embora aquela não fosse sua primeira experiência...

Mas aquilo era diferente, ainda mais depois de todos os anos, de todas as dores, todos os medos e todos os sofrimentos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Patrick sentia seu coração doer uma dor gostosa, cálida e doce, tão forte que poderia explodir a qualquer instante. Tudo enquanto observava, com olhos cansados e satisfeitos, a pequena criaturinha que ressonava no berço.

Annie. Seu bebê. Sua filhinha. Cada sorriso sem dentes, cada sacudida de mãozinhas e pés, cada ruído incompreensível - tudo lhe fascinava profundamente. Annie era um presente do universo, assim como Teresa também o fora.

Ah, Teresa...! Sempre a achara extremamente amável e doce, embora a própria se recusasse a admitir essas facetas (e isso a tornasse apenas ainda mais amável). Jane sabia que a amava desde o primeiro dia, quando recebera permissão da então agente da CBI para dormir no sofá do escritório. Desde então, ela nunca mais saíra de sua mente, mesmo com sua busca incessante a Red John. Mas foi sempre ela - sua companhia, seu auxílio, seu porto seguro. Seu amor.

E tudo se cristalizara na figura de Annie. Patrick sequer podia acreditar que, um dia, poderia ser feliz outra vez; agora, tinha uma família com a mulher incrível pela qual se apaixonara. E sua filha.... Sua filha lhe fascinava. Era um pequeno clone cacheado e gordinho de Teresa; até mesmo seu comportamento enérgico era praticamente o mesmo. Patrick adorava ver os grandes olhos verdes da menina brilhando enquanto suas sonoras gargalhadas preenchiam o quarto, e lhe preenchia o coração saber que fora o motivo de tanto riso e alegria.

Às vezes, quando os velhos pesadelos voltavam, ia para o quarto do bebê. A visão de Annie adormecida, serena, lhe fazia lembrar de que, pelo menos, havia feito algo de certo na vida.

— Te encontrei, Patrick.

Teresa veio para o quarto esfregando os olhos, tão cansada quanto ele. O cabelo escuro estava totalmente desarrumado; o pijama largo e azul-claro não estava em situação melhor. Ela se aproximou da poltrona por trás e o envolveu em seus braços; tentou lhe beijar a têmpora, mas acabou roçando o rosto em seus cachos dourados. Jane sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo a pele morna da esposa de encontro à sua.

— Você devia estar dormindo.... Seu dia foi longo. Devia estar descansando.

— Eu sei, Reese, mas...

— Mas...?

— Olha só a Annie. Como fizemos algo tão perfeito?

E Patrick sorriu um de seus sorrisos mais luminosos. Ela balançou a cabeça resignada, da mesma forma que fazia desde os primeiros dias em que trabalhavam juntos. Não pôde evitar seu próprio sorriso, pois sabia que o marido estava falando a verdade.

Teresa nunca achou que pudesse ser tão feliz. Apesar de ter criado os três irmãos por tantos anos, jamais acreditara que, um dia, teria uma família para chamar de sua - talvez, lá no fundo, acreditasse que não o merecia. E, muito menos, imaginara que teria um relacionamento amoroso com o homem perdido que, um dia, a procurara no escritório (e que tanto lhe atormentaria nos anos seguintes…). Mas agora estava ali, descabelada, ao lado de um Patrick sonolento, observando a filha.

Felicidade.... Algo tão estranho...

O bebê começou a se remexer e não tardou a despertar, chorando baixinho. Patrick deu um leve pulo em sua poltrona, de tão absorto que estava; já Teresa, achando graça, riu brevemente e se aproximou do berço.

— Pode ir dormir, querido, eu cuido disso.

Patrick levantou-se, deixando que a esposa pudesse se acomodar para amamentar a menina. A visão de Teresa com Annie no colo deixou seu coração pesado e leve, ao mesmo tempo. Doía; mas era a melhor e mais suave dor do mundo.

— Vou esquentar a cama para você, Reese.

— Certo, querido. Até mais - murmurou ela. Seus lábios exibiam um sorriso cansado - um dos mais bonitos que já dera.

Enquanto Patrick ia pelo corredor, pôde ouvir a esposa cantando baixinho para que Annie voltasse a dormir. Era uma música bastante antiga, da qual até já tinha se esquecido; mas ao reconhecer a letra, teve de sussurrá-la. Afinal, definia perfeitamente sua vida após a chegada da filha.

_"It was fascination, I know..."_

**Author's Note:**

> A música citada no texto é Fascination, do Nat King Cole: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qc7PyjxvSa8
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Safe Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982433) by [Fushigikage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage)




End file.
